criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Sight in the Right
A Sight in the Right is the sixth case of Experiments 77. It is also the sixth case of The Dome Experience. Plot The team decided to investigate more about the GKY gang when a robbery was reported at a scientist's laboratory home as well a murder. The victim was identified as a scientist named Eric Landry. The surprise behind this case that a killer was supposedly released legally during the events of the previous case. But he was not found as the killer as the victim's bodyguard, Leandro Lúcio, was found guilty of the murder. He told them that he had to silence the scienctist as he knew about the gang and also the fact that the gang needed the hard drive. After he said those statements, he refused to say anything else which earned him 40 years in prison. After the investigation, Ayshane Ayashi requested help with locating the hard drive's blueprints in his lab. The tablet containing the blueprints was found and after encrypting the coding that blocked important information they found that Leandro has sabotaged the information, which required a chat with him. He told them, specifically to Ayshane, that GKY would take over the city and there was nothing they could do to stop the gang. After assuring him that GKY will be stopped and helping out Amyski Tiki with supposedly escaped snakes, Ayshane vanished. They then recieved a message about Ayshane's whereabouts prompting the duo to go find Ayshane before it was too late. Victim * Eric Landry (found dead inside his robbed laboratory home) Murder Weapon * Snake Poison Killer * Leandro Lúcio Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has knowledge about snakes. *The suspect eats quinoa. *The suspect takes painkillers. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats quinoa. *The suspect takes painkillers. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears camouflage clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has knowledge about snakes. *The suspect eats quinoa. *The suspect takes painkillers. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears camouflage clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has knowledge about snakes. *The suspect eats quinoa. *The suspect takes painkillers. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears camouflage clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has knowledge about snakes. *The suspect eats quinoa. *The suspect takes painkillers. Killer Profile * The killer has knowledge about snakes. * The killer eats quinoa. * The killer takes painkillers. * The killer has blood type AB+. * The killer wears camouflage clothing. Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Laboratory Home. (Clues: Victim's Body, Snake Poison Vial, New Suspect: Amyski Tiki) * Examine Snake Poison Vial. (Result: Chunky Grains) * Examine Chunky Grains. (Result: Quinoa; The killer eats quinoa) * Talk to Amyski Tiki about why she was at the crime scene. (New Crime Scene Unlocked) * Investigate Drunken Boomerang. (Result: Prison File, Tracker Chip) * Examine Prison File. (Result: Freddy Santiago's File) * Analyze Freddy's File. (9:00:00; New Suspect: Freddy Santiago) * Ask Freddy about his legal release and his business with the victim. * Examine Tracker Chip. (Result: Tracker Unlocked) * Analyze Tracker Chip. (3:00:00; New Suspect: Leandro Lúcio) * Talk to Leandro about his bodyguard duty for the victim. * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed; Attribute: The killer has knowledge about snakes) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars!) Chapter 2 *Talk to Ayshane Ayashi about his knowledge of the victim's work. *Investigate Tech Lab. (Clues: Victim's Tablet, Torn Pieces, Hankerchief) *Examine Victim's Tablet. (Result: Blueprints) *Talk to Ayshane Ayashi about the blueprints of the hard drive. (New Crime Scene Unlocked) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Torn Photo Restored; New Suspect: Emily Rosenberg) *Talk to Emily Rosenberg about the lessons the victim gave her. *Examine Hankerchief. (Result: Powdery Substance) *Analyze Powdery Substance. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes painkillers) *Investigate Laboratory Tables. (Clues: Briefcase, Letter) *Talk to Amyski Tiki about the letter she sent to the victim. *Analyze Briefcase. (12:00:00) *Talk to Freddy Santiago about the missing hard drive. *Talk to Leandro Lúcio about the missing hard drive. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars!) Chapter 3 *Examine Photo. (Result: Ayshane Ayashi Identified) *Ask Ayshane Ayashi about his handling of the missing hard drive. *Investigate Ayshane's Desk. (Clues: Security Camera, Faded Test) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Talk to Leandro Lucio about why he was in the police department's tech lab. *Examine Faded Test. (Result: Failed Test) *Talk to Emily Rosenberg about her failed test and the threat on it. *Investigate Bar. (Clues: Broken Glass, Snake Skin) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Poison Vial) *Analyze Poison Vial. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB+ blood type) *Examine Snake Skin. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears camouflage clothing) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Secrets of the Dome (6/8). (No stars!) Secrets of the Dome (6/8) *Talk to Ayshane Ayashi about the missing hard drive. *Investigate Tech Lab. (Clues: Tablet) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Hard Drive Blueprints) *Examine Encrypted Coding. (Result: Codes Unlocked) *Ask Leandro Lucio about the coding. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Tell Ayshane that the team will help him take down GKY. *See what Amyski Tiki wants help with. *Investigate Laboratory Home. (Clues: Snake Cage) *Examine Snake Cage. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Freddy's DNA) *Talk to Freddy about the snakes. *Question Emily Rosenberg about her experiments on snake venom. (Reward: University Uniform) *Assure Amyski Tiki that the snakes are safely contained. (Burger) *Go on to the next crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:The Dome Experience Category:Experiments 77